1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pouring package for a fluid comprising a container substantially impermeable to the fluid and having a pouring opening which in at least unopened state of the container is sealed by means of a breakable seal, wherein at least in ready-to-use situation the container is provided with a pouring member at the position of the pouring opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types and sizes of pouring package exist and are applied on large scale as disposable packaging for holding (soft) drinks, juices, soups and other food products. In addition to liquids, these can also hold other fluids such as powders and grains. This is normally a so-called block pack which comprises a block-shaped container of the desired volume. The wall of the container is manufactured from cardboard and covered on an inner side with an impermeable plastic coating, while a desired printing is applied to the outside. This material is supplied as a semimanufacture and formed into the eventual package and filled with the desired content in a filling station.
In the course of time a number of embodiments have been proposed which should enable easy opening and optional resealing of the package. In its simplest form this involves a lip formed on the container which has to be folded outward so as to be cut off or opened in other manner. The thus outward folded lip forms a pouring member with which the content can be poured. A drawback of this closure is however that resealing is not possible, whereby the often perishable content is in open communication with ambient air for a longer period of time. For cutting or severing of the lip a tool such as a pair of scissors or a knife is also required, and this will not always be immediately available.
In order to obviate these drawbacks a number of proposals has been put into practice which provide at the position of the pouring opening a resealable pouring member which can be opened without a tool. A known example hereof is a plastic screw cap which engages on a screw thread formed on an outer wall of a cylindrical pouring member and, when closed, is sealed to the pouring member by means of a breakable plastic skirt. The seal is broken by unscrewing the cap and the cap can be unscrewed further to leave clear the pouring opening in the pouring member. After use the cap can be screwed on again to close the content of the package. Although such a cap is particularly practical in use, the opposite is the case in the production of the package. The screw cap closure must be arranged after the package has been filled, which, in addition to being a relatively difficult extra processing step, also requires an absolutely spotless, sterile environment where food products are generally concerned.
In order to obviate these drawbacks a number of proposals have been made for a pouring package, wherein the pouring opening is sealed by means of a first breakable closure, while a pouring member arranged at this position around the pouring opening is provided with a resealable second closure. The first breakable closure can be integrated beforehand in the material from which the container is formed, whereafter the package can be fully filled and can remain closed. The pouring member is then arranged on the package at the set position and provides the desired resealability with a resealable cover. Opening of the cover of the pouring member exposes the first closure, which must then be broken manually. This is sometimes a plastic lip which has to be pressed into the pack, which is however not very hygienic, and in other cases this is an aluminum foil which can be pulled away. The peeling force required for this purpose must remain relatively limited to avoid spillage, which makes heavy demands of the seal.
A drawback of these latter closures is that contact will inevitably occur between the fingers of the first user and the flow path along which the liquid will later flow out. This is undesirable from a hygienic viewpoint. A package which also solves this problem is described in the International patent application WO 02/32772 of applicant. The pouring package described therein comprises a container which is provided at the position of the pouring opening with a seal as first breakable closure. This seal lies wholly inside a special pouring member which is provided with means for breaking the seal from the outside, so that finger contact with the flow path can be avoided. These means for instance consist of an elongate strip which is connected to the seal and extends outside the pouring member. By exerting a tensile force on the strip the seal is broken and pulled outward together with the strip.